Ashido's InternWork
by Qinette
Summary: Story takes place when the other students split up to go to their intern-work, Ashido had no one willing to recruit her at first until a last-minute letter arrived. The story follows her situation as she learns about the dockyard that requested her as well as her real quirk's true (and unique) nature.


Here we go.

All of the students are looking and setting off to their separate practices and intern-work. Ashido is planning to go back home for a while to spend time with her mom. Suddenly, AllMight runs up to her. AllMight(AM)~"WAIT" Ashido recoils from the sudden intrusion of thought, AllMight holds out a paper, AM~"A last minute entry was sent in just for you!" Ashido(A)~"For me?!" she said excitedly A~"No one even called me before, are you sure it's for me?" AM~"It was mailed in with utmost importance, it called for priority over all other letters sent to you" A~"Well since it's the only letter I guess it was the first priority." She said as she took the letter.

Ashido opens the letter and reads: "UTMOST IMPORTANCE, from what we saw you have much room to improve, NO OTHERS CAN FILL YOUR PLACE, you MUST arrive ASAP to fill out your potential." A~"A little pushy" she says exhaustedly AM~"It was a verified official request of a shipping industry though, take your time deciding of course, and with that, IM OFF" Ashido watches him go, looks down towards the letter and smiles.

A day or two later Ashido has arrived on the doorstep of the shipping building/house. Ashido's now wearing her basic clothes (a game T-shirt and jeans (I guess)) She shows up to the door of the facility, it's a seaside dock with large machinery surrounding large crates, no one is working the machinery though, it looks as if it is all abandoned, Ashido walks up to the door with her luggage, (luggage containing her laptop, several changes of clothes, her track suit, her super suit, chargers, snacks, video games, and other things) and knocks on the door, several steps sounded behind the door, a loud *THUD* and the door slowly creaks open showing an old, dark-skinned man with greying curly hair, standing with his arms extended and resting on a large kendo-like weapon. Staring menacingly down at her from the dark room, Ashido looks down at the letter for the address.

A~"Excuse me is this the place- are you the person who requested that I- Hiroji(H)~"SNRRRRRR" Hiroji heavily snores as if he's asleep. Ashido looks annoyed and mumbles "That was fast with the standing and all", as she waited a bit and turned around to check out the shipyard, from what she saw the shipyard looked mostly empty, no workers, but various trash and light objects laying around, the workers might be off to go home by now. H~"This place will remain empty until night, all of its workers are on night shift due to the departure times of the ships." Ashido looks back at him, he's standing still in the same pose.

G~"Who is that Hiroji? Another salesperson? Invite them in." The old lady walks up and notices Ashido, quickly she is over to Ashido pinching her cheeks G~"My what an adorable little crate worker, my my they higher younger and younger employees these days, I guess because of the quirks and such, last time I saw you, you were so small." She gestures a height, A~"A foot tall?" she smiles with uncertainty at the old lady. H~"Whats with all the equipment?" he gestured to her traveling bag A~"Oh, I was.. wondering if I could stay here!" She manages to say during the subject change A~"My mom said you were an old friend of the family or something, and since you live so far away I thought it might be best to stay here." H~"Looks like an all-in no-holds gamble to me" he mumbled "Very well, we have a guest bedroom," he says turning around "follow me I'll show you your room."

~The next day~

We see Hiroji and Ashido standing out near the docking yards. H~"Now it's time to test your quirk," he said turning away. When he turned back his own quirk was ready. H~"Hit me with your strongest attack." A~"I-my-" H~"go on," Ashido looking reluctant took her stance and swung heavily towards him, all momentum in her arm ceased as he absorbed the impact somehow. H~"You might have missed what I said, I did not say hit me with a punch, I did not say stand there and wait, my quirk is an absorption quirk of varying elements and uses. Now this time hit me with your strongest attack" Ashido, stood there for a bit, and slowly she pulled up her tracksuit sleeve. A~"Don't blame me when your quirk can't stop this!" as she leaned forward, her naked arm started producing a thick, almost steaming, liquid A~" fluoro-sulfuric," she muttered, the almost steaming acid pouring from her arm, hitting the ground burning through it with its sheer acidity "HandCannon!" She yelled as she lunged her fist at Hiroji, her fist hit the target and a rush of acid followed up like a barrage of acidic waves, as he was absorbing he swung his hand over her head, it connected with her horns, in slow motion the horns bent and ducked under his hand, panicking at the sudden attack she instinctively pulled and jumped back with a hand in between him and her horns. A~"What was that?" she exclaimed. H~"You're still holding back I see," Ashido is now standing tall, with a slightly angry look in her eyes. H~" that's enough for today, let's get the off hour's schedule set up."

Several hours later Ashido has hooked up her laptop to the internet, A~"Yes!, connection still works!" she said playing on her games, Hiroji swoops in and takes the gamepad, H~"no distractions" A~"Wah, but my daily items need to be collected, could I do that at least?" H~"I'll manage your games, I've played a fair share of games in my day" A~"alright", she said defeatedly, "I guess I won't have to worry about missing out then, missing out on the events, and my guild, that kicks people if their inactive for more than-" H~"you shall focus on improving your range of techniques as well as the strength, if you have time to think, you have time to think of new abilities, something to catch your enemies off-guard, and don't worry, I've played this game before." A~" really?" she said excitedly H~"No, a game like this though, they really don't change much do they?"

~The Next Week/Day~

Hiroji and Ashido are about to start training, Ashido is stretching, wearing her tracksuit again and Hiroji is walking slowly away talking about the current exercise. H~"The problem is your quirk is not inherently useful in terms of fighting villains, to be honest, you would be an incredibly powerful villain," he said chuckling "Indeed acid would be useful for clearing the wreckage in disaster areas. Although in terms of fighting supervillains you're already in a bad situation" A~"I know that much." she thought annoyed. H~" BUT, as I said before, you and I know those aren't horns." A~"How, would you know something like that?- If it was true?" she said covering her horns with her hands, "I wonder if anyone else noticed" she mumbled.

H~"No no no, from the looks of it, they're hidden well, but the thing is," he turns to look at her, "I knew your father" Ashidos eyes widen as she points to herself slowly in question, Hiroji nods, "I knew him well, we were good friends even though I was his senior." "Do you not use your quirk because you dislike him?" A~"Mom said he used his quirk to do something he shouldn't have", she said, "and that's why he isn't here today." H~"Well you could say she is half right, but your old man was a splendid hero, he was the reason many of us older heroes are still alive"

Ashido stepped in closer A~" Really? What happened?" H~"The whole hero and villain policy wasn't exactly as clear-cut as it is now." He reminisced. "Back near the beginning we had something like gang wars, some wanted what we called the hero Association today, some wanted to avoid established names to prevent revenge and fame getting to their heads, some even wanted all quirks to be removed through research, these arguments became wars, your father was one of the most adamantly in favor of the hero association, speaking of quirks though. Your father was powerful, at least when it came to brute force he could only be matched by the Power House"

A~" Power-House?" H~" The Power-House was an old-time hero, she was more in favor of keeping the hero's work behind the scenes, her powers were identical to All-Might's and a couple others, strange how that ability is the most common reoccurring ability, once AllMight quits I could see another popping up with a similar ability." Ashido stops and thinks for a while about Midoriya A~"Midoriya could be the next AllMight?" she said to herself, but then dismissed the idea when she remembered Midoriya's drawback.

H~"Many of our battles were fought on our way up to the mountains, in the caves" flash back ensues when they were in the caves fighting and an enemy causes a cave-in to break down the ceiling, and after that they fused all the falling debris to metal to crush Hiroji and the others, then Ashido's dad the AntBoy stopped and held it all up, thanks to his strength everyone got out excluding him, thus the fights died down when the base collapsed. H~"not much is spoken of these fights as they were internal disputes between a bunch of superhumans who thought they could change the world, but your father might have actually been the one to do so" he turns to look at her again, "so I have a request rather than the usual, by the end of your training I want you to hit me with your strongest attack."

Ashido looks at her hand H~"Starting off I'm going to need your Academy statistics for athleticism" A~" right" H~" then we will train your specialties" A~" right" H~" then when all is done, I'll teach you some of your old man's moves" Ashidos eyes widen and Hiroji grins "I helped him come up with a lot of his moves after all"

Later (maybe next day) After Ashido gave Hiroji the statistics, H~" ah, as expected, all of your strength and repetition tests are second to the top scorer" He puts down the paper, H~"do you know why that is?" Ashido shakes her head A~"I thought everyone was just not trying hard on the repetitions," H~"No no, this is due to your quirk, I forgot to ask, you know about your quirk right?" A~"mom said my dad had a strong ability and that I should never use it unless it is for survival" H~"Right, well sort of, certain quirks are simple quirks like mine, I can absorb and by extent, bend oncoming attacks, but on the other hand there are other types of quirks that act similar to a creature with multiple powers rather than a single power. A~"Oh I know what you mean, Tsuyu in our class has a frog power." H~" Right, your father, however, had the ability of Ant assimilation." Ashido's excitement died, A~"Oh," she said ambiguously. Hiroji started up again. H~"No no that's an incredible creature to have, massive strength, super-human muscle memory capabilities, unrealistic stamina, abnormal sense of smell, and- oh yeah he had an exoskeleton making him incredibly resistant to physical attacks, I'm sure you've already noticed, but you have two sets of bones, one surrounds the marrow of your bones like we all do, but another surrounding and protecting your muscles", A~"Like a suit of armor?" H~"Correct, you are not able to see it considering your less than half ant, but your inner exoskeleton can prevent a ridiculous amount of damage.

As a matter of fact, if it came to a full fist fight of honor you would win every time hands down because of your exoskeleton" Ashido looks thoughtfully, A~" full fist fight of honor?" She questioned how often this term was used as Hiroji just beams with nostalgia H~"Sometimes during a fight you will lay down everything as your pride overtakes you, you and your opponent will make a silent agreement to have a fist fight without dodging or blocking, this will continue until one of you loses consciousness, no alternatives." Ashido whistles A~"Incredible, it sounds ridiculous but to be honest I didn't even know punches could hurt enough to knock someone out." Hiroji looks at her strangely before he remembers that he talking to someone wearing a full, skeletal helmet at all times. H~"Ah yes, based on how people see you, even their harder punches probably wouldn't get through your armor." A~"You've put a lot of thought into this. Haven't you?" H~"Hmph. well, that's kind of why we were friends, his quirk was fascinating to see, thus I became sort of like his mentor, and take it to heart when I say you could become an incredible hero."

H~" And we've just barely started with the possibility of your power" he grins evilly, "you will be undefeatable by the time you finish, your father was never good with strategies too, but we can fix that with your muscle memory, and you being more similar to the acid spitting ant from your mother's acid quirk you could just melt anything you couldn't punch, that's why your potential is incredible. In order to train you needed someone that knew the ins and outs of your abilities, me." he said proudly, H~"First we will start with strength training." A~"I'd like to think about it first, to talk to my mom first at least."

Later that day Ashido called her mom to confirm what Hiroji said. A tear rolls down her mother's cheek as she smiles M~"I always knew it would come to this day, no matter how hard I tried to keep you from becoming a hero you kept pushing on, you're so much like your father, you'd give your life to protect your friends just like he did. Just, please, stay safe."

Meanwhile Hiroji is trying to play Ashido's MMO games.

~The Next Day~

They're at the docks the next day. H~"Are you ready to try out the first test of strength?" Ashido nods looking determined. H~"Good, in order to transport food, ants can carry objects many-times larger than themselves several miles (in ant-meters) in order to get it to their queen, that's where your strength and stamina comes in." Hiroji is standing on the large metal shipping crates lined up next to each other in a domino fashion. H~"So as you already know my ability is to absorb and store energy." A~"Right" she said while standing on the under side in front of the large crate. H~"so," Hiroji has his shirt off now and he squats down to the seams of where the two crates meet, H~"I can treat energy like a magnet." He holds his hand close to the other crate and energy flows outside of him and flew back through his hand, silence, and a *POW* almost like a gunshot rings through the air. And the crate tips towards Ashido, A~" Wha-" the crate lands on her and she's barely holding it up, as the rush of gravity almost crushes her, her feet spread and she ducks a little lower, A~" grrrr AAAH" she throws the crate back up to align with the others.

H~"Seems this is about your speed until you manage to tone up your muscles, you should eventually be able to hold a car at the minimum with ease, anyways this is how we're playing catch now." Ashido rips off her track top to reveal a black tank top and pre-emptively squats. A~"Then let's get started." Hiroji fires the crate again, this repeats for days in varying difficulties, speeds etc.

~Next Week/Day~

Hiroji is training early in the morning, Ashido wakes up with a blindfold near her, she picks it up and walks out to where Hiroji is training. H~" Ah good morning, I see you have the blind fold." A~"Oi, you've been doing my dailies right?" She gestured point at him with the blindfold whilst half asleep H~" Dailies?" He questions. A~" On my games, the daily missions" H~" Oh yeah, sure." Ashido looks unconvinced. A~"You better be, especially on the MMO, the guild I'm in kicks people who are gone for more than a few days." H~"Don't worry, I've been doing them," then he thinks to himself "I'm pretty sure I'm doing the right things" H~"quick question, which game was that MMO thing?" A~"all of them" she said menacingly. H~"Ah, hahah, let's start with your assignment today."

H~"Ants don't use telekinetic messages or trail markers when traveling far from their nest, they count their steps, and the step counting doesn't involve them counting it out as they go along in words. Their bodies count it, for example: if they travel 246 steps away, they know to travel 246 steps back, memorizing every twist and turn along the way, that's where your powerful muscle memory comes from, you can do something once and understand it almost to a precision point. So today you will be memorizing my fighting style blindfolded, don't worry I'll go slow." He said getting into his fighting stance. A~"Don't worry about going slow." She said wrapping her blindfold on. H~" oh?" A~"I'm used to fighting gam-" *WHAM* Ashido goes flying back wards as she barely catches herself from getting hit in the face, Hiroji stands up after throwing the ranged energy punch. H~"Even the ranged attacks?" He says grinning. Ashido slowly wipes her cheek with the back of her hand. A~" even ranged attacks" she said grinning. After a while they are fighting, Ashido went from jumping and dodging if he got too close to being able to dodge within his reaching distance, suddenly Hiroji throws a punch. Ashido dodges by jumping and holding her self up with her hands, he grins H~"gotcha" he sweeps a kick towards her as she's in mid handstand, just before it connects her hands explode with force off the ground like a bottle rocket, the weak acid starts melting his boot.

H~"Never seen that move before, just think of it now?" Then he notices as she's standing there panting that the pores in her hands have widened, H~"must be the fatigue of your quirk setting in?" Ashido just giggles, unable to see but her confidence has done nothing but increase. Just then it hits him: H~"Wait a second, just how DID you pull that off?" Ashido stands up straighter and aims her palm at him, he looks closely at the pores, just then a bolt of acidic fluid fires at him like a cannon, no time to react he is directly hit by the bolt. A~"Gotcha." she mimics excitedly. He takes his guard down as he thought about the attack, at this point, the acid was too weak to even phase his bare skin.

With an amazed look on his face, he finally registers what happened. H~" I, I think I see now, using your exoskeleton like a canister your put immense pressure on the fluid storing it like a cannon, then firing, thus launching you, hence the swelling of your arm before firing!" He exclaimed with overwhelming pride. A~"Whaddya think?" she said excitedly "I thought of it just before I jumped up on my hands." Hiroji crosses his arms. H~" I'm impressed." A~" And despite the kick at the end I think I got your fighting style too." She said taking her blindfold off. H~" really?" Covering her eyes from the bright sun for a second and looked at him and nodded happily. A~"it's very similar to All-Might's" H~"All-Might is very smart I'll give him that, I'm guessing you know a lot about him?" A~" Of course! his quirk is so cool, I even tried his uppercut in during the tournament." H~" the drawbacks of the quirk would work perfectly with your exoskeleton..." He mumbled to himself. Ashido looks at him confusedly A~"Hm?" H~"A-any ways you have some of the basics down it seems-"

Jump back to Hiroji's Granny's point of view, watching Ashido excitedly tell Hiroji and as she motioned and copied some of his moves. G~"Now my dear." They both stop and look at the grandma G~"Your real training starts tomorrow." She said as she walked back into the house. G~"Make sure you bring a lot of water." Ashido turns and looks at Hiroji questioningly. H~"Well, you have two options now, one, go home right now, or B. Toss your self in some of the most brutal intense training I've personally ever ha-" A~"I'll take that one!" She interjects, Hiroji looks at her as if he's seen her for the first time. A~"Just a few weeks ago I was a joke in the tournament in comparison to the top 3, I lost because I wasn't even close to strong enough. Now I'm unlocking new abilities left and right. It's like one of my games... " She trails off. H~"Well, I guess you'd better get prepared for your stamina training, that's what she usually starts with, possibly what she means by the water.

To [maybe] be continued~


End file.
